An Analysis Core (AC) is proposed. The core will provide technical support to the externally funded grants, pilots, projects and junior faculty in the Pepper. Working closely with investigators in the Biological Studies and Research Career Development Core, we will develop appropriate analytic approaches to data to be utilized or collected, and assist in the analyses globally aimed at understanding and modifying multiple pathways of functional decline. In addition to analytic assistance, technical support (computer hardware, software, data acquisition and management) will be provided to Pepper Center researchers. To advance the science of the study of function, the AC will bring together a panel of experts to meet on a regular basis. This panel will accomplish several goals: (1) to provide expertise to the Duke Pepper OAIC investigators and projects, (2) to assist in the development of new measures, designs, and analytic strategies of function for the Pepper, and (3) to review and develop new proposals and faculty in future years. Specific Aims: (1) To provide the externally funded RO1s, pilot projects, and junior faculty investigators with analytic and technical support as they conduct research and address hypotheses related to functional decline and the aging process, (2) To provide a panel of experts for consultation in design, measurement, functional assessment, and analysis to the Pepper Center researchers, (3) To build a database of databases resource available for preliminary secondary analyses to Pepper researchers within Duke and across all Pepper Centers. This 'database of databases'will be freely available to Duke Pepper Center members, and will be offered to all other Pepper Centers via the web. The range of databases will provide a basis by which to conduct pilot research and perform secondary analyses. (4) To further the statistical and analysis science in the study of function by the enhancement and development of new analytic techniques. In particular, using extant data bases, the core proposes to provide and extend the methodology for (a) the study of multiple trajectories, (b) assessment of typologies of function, and (c) assessment of typologies of functional change. The projects supported and the analyses performed by the core will enhance knowledge of the correlates and causes for decline in function in elders, and could support indications and methods for maintenance and improvement in function in elders.